


Одной причиной меньше

by altersweetego



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Айзек наконец-то чувствует себя защищённым.





	Одной причиной меньше

**Author's Note:**

> твинцест, стабильные (и, наверное, не очень здоровые) отношения, кроссовер с "Волчонком" (TeenWolf) - таймлайн второго сезона, но канимы и всего остального не было и нет, как нет и событий "Города Небесного Огня"

***

Айзек носит шарфы Тибериуса, у него есть на это около тысячи разных причин.  
Во-первых, ему постоянно холодно. Тибериус говорит, это что-то психологическое, потому что невозможно мёрзнуть в Лос-Анджелесе и будучи оборотнем, но замотать шею шарфом проще, чем разбираться с воспоминаниями. Во-вторых, нужно как-то прятать засосы, когда они встречаются со старшими Блэкторнами — Марк и Хелена смотрят почти с пониманием, потому что в этой семье у всех свои странности, но от родителей такого не жди. Для родителей Тибериус и Ливия — просто брат и сестра, а сам Айзек — то ли странная прихоть, то ли ещё более странная дружба, неважно. В-третьих, у Тибериуса хороший вкус и, как следствие, хорошие шарфы (хотя, на самом деле, хороший вкус скорее у Ливии, потому что выбирает она). В-четвёртых...  
— Доброе утро. — Ливия кладёт руку ему на голову, ерошит волосы, мимолётно чешет за ухом, будто щенка, и улыбается, когда Айзек возмущённо вскидывается, мол, я тебе не собака.  
И, как обычно, когда Ливия улыбается, Айзек не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Неловкая, всё ещё непривычная, как будто чужая, улыбка расползается по его губам, и Ливия ловит его лицо ладонями, смотрит, не отрываясь.  
— Запоминаю, — говорит она и, отстранившись, берёт бутылку молока с подоконника.  
Холодильник из этой квартиры вынесли в тот же день, когда узнали о том, как прошла большая часть его детства. И, может быть, Айзек бы и чувствовал себя виноватым, но Тибериус никакого неудобства не замечает, а Ливия радуется, как будто ей восемь, а не восемнадцать, каждый раз, когда они идут ужинать вместе.  
Сейчас она пьёт быстро, запрокинув голову, и на белой шее видны очертания рун — свежих, только что нанесённых. Скорость. Выносливость. Сила. Вместо привычной утренней одежды — мятой рубашки Тибериуса, растянутого джемпера Айзека, — на ней серое платье, кожанка и солдатские ботинки, из-за шнуровки которых выглядывают рукоятки ножей.  
Айзек знает: если Сумеречные Охотники рисуют руны и засовывают за голенища оружия, значит, поблизости демоны.  
Айзек знает: если Ливия запоминает его лицо, значит, где-то что-то случилось.  
— Бульвар Санта Моника, — объясняет она, поймав его взгляд. — Да, можешь мне завидовать, сегодня я опять тусуюсь с Голливудскими звёздами. Нет, даже не уговаривай, я иду к ним одна, а вы отправляетесь обедать с мамой и папой.  
Он не особенно хочет обедать с мамой и папой, но и не думает уговаривать. Только слушает учащённое, сбивчивое сердцебиение и шумный ток крови. Ливия волнуется, когда ставит бутылку обратно, волнуется, когда подхватывает в коридоре секиру, волнуется, когда целует его на прощание.  
— Приглядишь за Таем? — говорит она уже из подъезда.  
Айзек кивает.  
Закрыв за Ливией дверь, он возвращается в спальню, но не ложится рядом с Тибериусом, хотя места на кровати достаточно (ещё бы: места на кровати хватает им на троих), а опускается на пол так, чтобы край матраса упирался под спину, а вытянутая рука Тибериуса касалась плеча.  
Тибериус — его стая. Ливия — его стая.  
Айзек прикрывает глаза.

***

Ливия возвращается домой с вечеринки, когда замечает у подъезда сгорбленную фигуру. Точнее, даже не у подъезда, а у крыльца: насквозь промокший, худой и бледный, парень сидит, выставив вперёд острые коленки как щит и смотрит в одну точку невидящим взглядом.  
— У тебя всё в порядке? — спрашивает она. Язык немного заплетается, потому что текилы сегодня было всё-таки многовато, но в день рождения Джейми Розалеса нельзя без текилы.  
В день рождения Джейми Розалеса нельзя без текилы, и короткого платья, и танцев на барной стойке, и именно поэтому Тибериус, в отличие от неё, не ходит на дни рождения к Джейми Розалесу. Правда, проходить мимо тех, кому плохо, в эти дни тоже нельзя, а Тибериуса рядом нет и некому образумить (и не за кого беспокоиться), так что Ливия наклоняется ближе и повторяет вопрос.  
— У тебя всё в порядке?  
Дождь грозит превратиться в ливень пополам с ураганом, и небо то и дело расчерчивают пополам золотистые молнии, но когда бледный парень поднимает глаза, Ливия безошибочно понимает, что дело не в них. Ливия видит мокрые волосы, облепившие голову, завитками закрывшие лоб, и острые скулы, и упрямую линию челюсти, и золотые глаза, расчерченные пополам чёрными молниями вертикальных зрачков.  
— Оборотень, — говорит она так спокойно, как будто не чувствует порыва вытащить из бедренных ножен кинжал.  
Ливия не поддаётся порывам.  
Сумеречные Охотники не сражаются с оборотнями, если только оборотни не нарушали законов и договоров, а если этот конкретный оборотень их нарушал... Она тренируется с пяти лет, она охотится лет с тринадцати, она успеет отскочить, если что.  
Он скалится на неё и, кажется, плачет, пусть это и выглядит чистым безумием, но Сумеречные Охотники для того и созданы, чтобы помогать тем, кто нуждается в помощи, так?  
— Рассказывай. — Ливия опускается прямо на бетон рядом с ним, неловко ёрзает, чувствуя под спиной холодную стену, и вытягивает ноги, увитые рунами, в надежде, что, может быть, так будет немного удобнее.  
Несколько долгих секунд он смотрит на неё, словно решая, что делать — послушаться или сдать сумасшедшую работникам психиатрической клиники, но в конце концов открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Получается только тихий отчаянный вой, сорванный голос и вся боль мира одновременно, и Ливия сама не понимает, как именно её руки оказываются у него на плечах.  
— Ну-ну, — говорит она. — Всё образуется.  
На рассвете —через три часа — их находит Тибериус. Он же приводит их обоих домой и наливает горячего чая.  
Тибериус — это Тибериус, и для него, надо думать, в ситуации нет ничего необычного, но Ливия, сонная и похмельная, промокшая и уставшая, удивляется, когда он, стоя у оборотня за плечом, смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, а оборотень вдруг оборачивается и говорит:  
— Я Айзек.  
Глаза Тибериуса тут же обращаются к Ливии — привычный растерянный взгляд, мол, сделай с ним что-нибудь, я понятия не имею, как общаться с людьми, нефилимами, оборотнями, вампирами и остальными, и уже хочу обратно к своим свиткам, микроскопам и детективам. Ливия шумно выдыхает (ух ты, оказывается, она задерживала дыхание) и улыбается.  
— Добро пожаловать, Айзек.

***

Тибериус придирчиво рассматривает радар.  
Когда-то они все были огромными, громоздкими и примитивными, а сейчас, в основном, похожи на мобильные телефоны: плоские коробочки с датчиками, экранами, кнопками. Встречаются и эксклюзивные — как, например, у Изабель Лайтвуд, огромный "рубин" в форме сердце, но у всех них есть кое-что общее.  
Они устарели.  
Они способны засечь демоническую активность и даже умеют пищать чуть потише, когда она незначительна, и чуть погромче, когда она аномальна, но это не то. Тибериус собирается это исправить. Тибериус, собственно, на пороге грандиозного изобретения, которое позволит ему войти в историю и вовсе не как тот, кто съехал из Института в квартиру, как примитивный, чтобы жить с родной сестрой как с женой. Ливия, правда, говорит, что истории об этом не за чем знать.  
Тибериус рисует сложную комбинацию рун, повторяя знакомое из Серой Книги и подсмотренное из блокнотов Клэри Фрей, соединяя свой радар с радаром сестры на манер раций, которые он видел в кино и сериалах. Конечно, переговариваться по радарам было и есть невозможно, но так, по крайней мере, они будут знать друг о друге, кто из них в безопасности.  
Следующий шаг — сделать так, чтобы монитор радара не просто горел красным светом и заходился в истерике, но и показывал, сколько демонов рядом. Точное число. И, может быть, если у него всё получится, даже их вид.  
Тибериус глубоко вдыхает, готовясь приступить к работе, но работу приходится отложить: на выдохе в дверях появляется Ливия.  
— Ну и денёк, — говорит она. — В Западном Голливуде какой-то маг призвал троих демонов Они...  
— Какой-то?  
— Ну да. — Ливия пожимает плечами. — От него остались только туфли и портсигар с тремя сигаретами.  
Вообще, этой информации более чем достаточно, чтобы установить личность погибшего, думает Тибериус, но вслух говорит только:  
— Понятно.  
Ливия выглядит задумчивой и уставшей, и его сердце сжимается от сожаления. Тибериус ненавидит рейды, но было бы так здорово ходить на них вместе, а не день через день, вот только их здесь всего двое, и отдых нужен обоим. Они не могут быть оба начеку каждый миг, не могут вдвоём с утра до ночи драться с демонами и отлавливать вампиров, перешедших все черты и границы. Им приходится работать по очереди.  
Это их общее решение, их общая инициатива, потому что это лучше, чем жить в Институте с родителями. Это лучше, чем бояться прикоснуться друг к другу и выдать друг друга случайным прикосновением, это лучше, чем целоваться, прислушиваясь, не идёт ли по коридору Друзилла. Это лучше, чем прятаться ото всех, но зато, ух ты надо же, иметь возможность отдыхать на пару дней дольше.  
— Как Айзек? — спрашивает Ливия, закрывая дверь в комнату и прислоняя свою секиру к стене.  
Тибериус чуть улыбается.  
— Спит.  
Он вспоминает Айзека, которого месяц назад здесь ещё не было, а теперь без него невозможно, вспоминает Айзека, раскинувшегося на постели, такого горячего и вместе с тем постоянно мёрзнущего, такого сильного и вместе с тем беззащитного, и заранее знает, что Ливия хочет сказать.  
На то они и близнецы.  
— Его отца убили демоны. — Она закусывает губу.  
Тибериусу хочется быть оптимистом.  
— Или демон. Один.  
Он же детектив, он же должен принимать во внимание разные версии.  
Ливия хмурится.  
— Наплевать.  
Мне его тоже не очень-то жаль, думает Тибериус.  
Вслух он говорит:  
— Что-то не так?  
— Да. — Ливия напряжённо кивает. — Я думаю, этот демон...  
— Или демоны.  
— Или демоны. Я думаю, они придут и за ним. Думаю, они уже где-то рядом.  
Не сговариваясь, они смотрят в стену, за которой спит их_оборотень, и Тибериус знает, что чувствуют они одно на двоих.  
Сумеречные Охотники сражаются с демонами. Сумеречные Охотники сражаются ради тех, кто им дорог.

***

Иногда Айзеку хочется быть настоящим волком, только ручным, а не диким — чтобы лежать на полу, у ног Ливии, чтобы чувствовать, как Тибериус пропускает его шерсть между пальцев.  
С другой стороны, сейчас у него есть много больше.  
Он лежит в их постели, зажатый между двух тёплых тел, и Ливия обвивает его словно лиана, а Тибериус вжимается лицом в его шею, и невозможно разобрать, где чьи руки и ноги. Волосы Ливии щекочут лицо, и Айзек тянется поцеловать её в висок, но она, извернувшись, подставляет ему губы — мягкие, тёплые, пахнущие мёдом и молоком. Она целуется осторожно и медленно, совсем не так, как дерётся. Она целуется, как будто отдаёт всю себя и обещает весь мир, как будто распахивает перед Айзеком двери в место, которое он всё время искал, и он стискивает её в объятиях — сильно, неистово.  
Ливия только смеётся.  
Тибериус целует его плечи, вылизывает шею, кусает над седьмым позвонком, оставляя очередные следы, и быть помеченным им — это ужасно приятно. Как номер на двери в квартиру, как табличка с именем жильца, потому что Айзеку очень нужно кому-то принадлежать. Айзеку очень нужно, чтобы кто-то принадлежал и ему, и они принадлежат ему оба.  
Тибериус — щит. Ливия — меч.  
Ливия сметает всё на своём пути, Тибериус окружает всё спокойствием будто коконом. У Ливии шрамы по всей спине — боевые, у Тибериуса — руки в ожогах от опытов.  
Ливия ловит его лицо ладонями, трётся носом о нос, звонко чмокает в уголки губ, прижимается грудью к груди. Тибериус гладит бока и лопатки, цепляется пальцами за бёдра и зубами за ухо. Айзек переворачивается на спину, обнимая обоих, и они облепляют его с двух сторон: их сердца бьются вместе, в одинаковом ритме, их поцелуи дополняют друг друга, их прикосновения сливаются в одно большое блаженство. Ливия обводит языком его правую мочку, Тибериус — левую. Их руки сталкиваются у него в паху, но не соперничают, а действуют вместе.  
Айзек не знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь отблагодарить их за то, что они для него делают. Айзек понятия не имеет, можно ли вообще хоть как-то отблагодарить того, кто стал тебе домом. Тех, кто стал ему домом.  
Они успокаиваются только под утро, уставшие, счастливые, пахнущие друг другом. Ливия обвивается вокруг него как лиана, умудряется ещё как-то вцепиться в Тибериуса, Тибериус что-то сонно бормочет, и Айзек улыбается в потолок, слушая их дыхание.  
Он впервые чувствует себя защищённым.

***

Ливия знает, что сегодня её очередь выходить на охоту, но ей всё равно немного не по себе.  
Последнее время рейды похожи не на атаку, а на оборону, и от этого всё внутри сворачивается тревожной пружиной. Она всё ещё чувствует на губах вкус Айзека и молока, её тело всё ещё помнит, каково это — просыпаться рядом с Тибериусом (Айзек почти всегда встаёт вместе них), и ей отчаянно не хочется куда-то идти, вообще никуда, но Сумеречные Охотники не всегда делают то, чего хочется.  
Утренняя прохлада, забираясь под платье, запускает по коже мурашки, секира привычно оттягивает ладонь, и Ливия старается не думать о том, что всё чаще и чаще ощущает себя дичью, а не охотницей. Она ни на секунду не забывает ни о том, что отца Айзека прикончили демоны, ни о том, что эти же демоны рано или поздно придут и за ним, но всё равно ни о чём не жалеет. Вообще-то, Ливия рассчитывает надрать этим демонам зад.  
Они с Тибериусом уже многое поняли.  
Айзек и отец, работали на кладбище, оба. И, скорее всего, перешли кому-то дорогу. Не дали некроманту выкопать труп, помешали вампирам засунуть под землю кого-то из новообращённых своих, не так уж и важно. Главное, по их следу спустили демонов, словно собак, и если Айзек, как волк, сумел от них скрыться, то его отцу откровенно не повезло. Ну, не то чтобы Ливии было действительно жаль кого-то, кто запирал её мальчика в холодильнике и не то чтобы её мальчик мог быть счастлив в такой ужасной семье, но...  
Айзек — её мальчик, и она уже не помнит, каково это, когда всё было иначе. Он ходит в шарфах Тибериуса (Тибериус — тоже её мальчик, конечно, её близнец, её отражение), он таскает еду из её тарелки, хотя потом кривится, притворяясь что ненавидит «все эти овощи», он постоянно сомневается, но искренне хочет помочь и предлагает дельные вещи. Он тренируется с ней, когда Тибериус слишком занят усовершенствованием радаров (один из них Ливия берёт сегодня с собой) и вообще всего, что только можно усовершенствовать, и тренируется с Тибериусом, когда она без сил лежит на кровати. И да, о кровати... Айзек — сладкий и горький под её поцелуями, и, выгибаясь в оргазме, Ливия цепляется одной рукой за его кудряшки, а другой — за кудряшки Тибериуса. Айзек засыпает между ними, зажатый между щитом и мечом, придавливает плечами её волосы, сопит в самое ухо, но это даже приятно. Ливия обвивает его руками и ногами, переплетаясь с руками и ногами Тибериуса, им обоим так нравится быть к нему близко.  
Иногда Айзек тихо, по-щенячьи скулит по ночам: Ливия слушает его с тяжёлым сердцем, руки сами собой тянутся к оружию — наказать тех, кто обидел, и всё внутри разрывается от желания согреть, спасти, успокоить, и когда она встречается взглядом с Тибериусом, то видит в его глазах то же самое.  
Самое поразительное, она не ревнует. Они с Тибериусом всегда были вместе, с самого детства: их возили по Институту и городу в одной коляске, покрытой защитными рунами, они сидели за одним столом во время уроков, вместе читали учебники и их волосы смешивались над книжными страницами, перепутываясь друг с другом. Каштановые волны Ливии против чёрных кудрей Тибериуса, её голубые, типично Блэкторновские глаза, против его тёмных, ни на что не похожих, её руки — к его губам, его душа — в её ладонях, и они оба — первые поцелуи друг друга.  
Тибериус прячется ото всех остальных, никого не понимает и ни с кем не хочет общаться. Он читает книжки и свитки, смотрит сериалы для примитивных, и на четырнадцатый день рождения Марк дарит ему пистолет и подмышечную кобуру, потому что уже тогда понимает: это понравится Таю больше любого другого оружия. Пули ему приходится отливать самому, потому что обычными демонов не убьёшь, и метал, из которого обычно делают Клинки Серафима, сперва собирается в крохотные циллиндрики, а потом весь покрывается узором из рун. В Институте это считают слишком трудоёмким, странным и сложным, но Ливия готова драться с любым, кто что-то выскажет вслух.  
Ливия — меч, всегда готовый ударить. Тибериус — щит, всегда готовый прикрыть.  
Ливия — меч, Тибериус — щит, а Айзек — человек, который ими владеет, пусть он и не совсем человек.  
...Когда прямо перед ней вырастают три демона Они, она всё ещё прокручивает в голове эту мысль.

***

Тибериус просыпается сразу же от нескольких звуков.  
Во-первых, Айзек скулит. Во-вторых, он же скребёт когтями по деревянному полу. В-третьих, в соседней комнате надрывается от воя радар, и это самое странное, потому что, будь здесь демоны, он уверен, Айзек дрался бы с ними, а не скулил.  
Происходящее — из ряда вон, и Тибериус не знает, что с этим делать, не знает, что делать в первую очередь. Бежать в соседнюю комнату и разбираться, что происходит, или свешиваться с постели, гладя Айзека по волосам, целуя в висок и обещая, что всё образуется? С этим, наверное, лучше справиться Ливия, ведь, в конце концов, именно с этого всё началось.  
Ливия.  
— Где она? — спрашивает Тибериус, садясь на постели.  
Айзек поворачивается к нему — смертельная бедность, глаза словно блюдца.  
— Бульвар Санта Моника.  
Ясно, думает Тибериус, ясно. Ливия на охоте. Ливия, наверняка, перед уходом в шутку сказала Айзеку, что с собой его не возьмёт и вообще, сиди рядом с Тибериусом, сторожи его сон, а Айзек, большой глупый ребёнок, принял всерьёз. Он всё ещё боится сделать что-то не так, всё ещё боится, что за малейший проступок отправится в подвал к холодильникам, и его нельзя за это винить.  
Ударь Айзека ножом, и рана затянется за считанные секунды, но с душевными травмами всё не так просто.  
Тибериус и Ливия лечат его, как умеют.  
— Эй, — мягко говорит Тибериус, опуская ладонь ему на плечо. Он не большой мастер разговоров с людьми, но читал, что такое вот помогает. И он действительно хочет помочь. — Я тут, я рядом, всё хорошо.  
Радар всё ещё надрывается, как ненормальный, и Тибериус чувствует раздражение, но уже в следующую секунду раздражение сменяется страхом. Раздражение сменяется страхом, потому что Айзек вдруг напрягается и говорит:  
— Я слушаю её сердце. — Это нормально, хотя Тибериус так до сих пор и не разобрался, как это работает. — Она сначала шла, потом испугалась, потом дралась, а сейчас... — Он сглатывает, когти со скрипом впиваются в пол до самых подушечек. — Сейчас ей больно, Тибериус.  
Из груди будто бы вышибает весь воздух, и в этот момент Тибериус чувствует — да, ей действительно больно. Айзек — оборотень, и он чувствует свою стаю, своего человека, но Тибериус — её брат, и связь между ними неразрушима. Бок обжигает огнём, локоть немеет.  
Он неловко скатывается с кровати, подхватывает свои охотничьи штаны, вытаскивает телефон из кармана, и, прыгая на одной ноге, пытается одновременно одеться и дозвониться до Института.  
Ливии он не звонит. Если она сражается, это будет только помехой.  
— Мама, мы не придём, — говорит он, когда там снимают трубку. — Нет времени, мама. Мы не придём. У Ливии большие проблемы. Бульвар Санта Моника, Айзек меня отведёт.  
Времени мало, но Тибериус всё-таки бросается в соседнюю комнату. Айзек за ним.  
Тибериус ищет радар, сдвигая в сторону бумаги и книги. Он не обращает внимания на глухой стук, с которым что-то падает на пол, но зато обращает внимание Айзек.  
— Откуда это у вас? — Айзек поднимает портсигар, который Ливия притащила из дома погибшего мага.  
Внутри головы у Тибериуса как будто бы что-то взрывается. Он замирает, как почуявший дичь охотничий пёс, ловит воздух ноздрями.  
— Знакомая вещь?  
Айзек нерешительно кивает.  
— Откуда?  
Через минуту Тибериус всё уже знает. Он знает, что маг из Голливуда, вызвавший Они и не справившийся с ними, приходил в дом Лэйхи и говорил с отцом Айзека о каком-то там дереве...  
— Неметон, — говорит Айзек. — Или что-то вроде того.  
Тибериус ударяет себя ладонью по лбу. Ну конечно.  
Неметон. Дерево друидов, дерево неограниченной мощи — и ещё один придурок, возжелавший мирового господства.  
Ещё через несколько секунд Тибериус находит радар. Он завален горами бумаг, завёрнут в растрепавшуюся тряпицу, и он в этой тряпице — один. Второго нет, второй взяла с собой Ливия, и горящая на мониторе надпись «3 Они, 2 Они» означает то, что его девочка — их девочка — сейчас одна против пятерых.  
И ей больно.  
— Веди, — кивает Тибериус Айзеку, и они бросаются прочь из квартиры.  
Вот и возможность выяснить, кто бегает быстрее, оборотни или Сумеречные Охотники, думает Тибериус, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

***

Айзек бежит так быстро, как не бегал никогда в жизни, но ему всё равно не хватает собственной скорости. Тибериус бежит вслед за ним. Прохожие недоумённо смотрят на них, из автомобилей свистят, будто они тут несутся, сломя голову, только для того, чтобы кого-то удивить или повеселить, но ему поразительно всё равно. Не до того.  
Ему жарко. Наверное, вообще первый раз жарко.  
Он чувствует запах Ливии повсюду, на каждом метре дороги, на каждом повороте и в каждом дуновении ветра. Всё пахнет ей, пахнет мёдом и молоком, лимонным шампунем и кремом для рук, свежим потом и недавно пролитой кровью. Всё пахнет Ливией, и Айзек бежит на запах, доверяя своему обонянию, боясь даже думать, что нюх обманывает его, что весь его мир настолько пропах этой девочкой, что куда бежать — разницы нет.  
Тибериус пахнет злостью и немного испугом, смазкой для пистолета и плавленным серебром (запах, от которого Айзеку хочется выть), Ливией и самим Айзеком, уютной ночью меж простыней, которая слишком быстро закончилась.  
В конце концов, прохожие перестают их замечать. Они бегут слишком быстро, чтобы их можно было увидеть.  
Они находят Ливию между Западным Голливудом и Беверли-Хиллз. Прижавшись спиной к стене, она держит секиру одной рукой (вторая плетью висит вдоль окровавленного бока) и, закусив побелевшие губы, отбивается от наступающих Они. Их уже только четверо, от пятого на мостовой осталось лишь тёмное пятно — ихор и пепел, но четверо — это тоже много.  
Именно такой демон убил его отца.  
Айзек не скучает по холодильникам, но ненависть обжигает его горячей волной. Он чувствует, как обращается, чувствует когти и клыки, волчью шерсть, чувствует, как все ощущения обостряются в тысячи раз. Он ловит слабую улыбку заметившей их Ливии (на краю сознания мелькает облегчение, хорошо, что она не злится за то, что он нарушил её указание), и ловит момент, когда Тибериус, выхватив пистолет, начинает стрелять.  
Подныривая под его пули, Айзек хватает одного из Они за горло. Его когти вонзаются в то, что должно ощущаться как плоть, но ощущается как пустота, проваливаются Они под кожу, и на мгновение Айзек теряется.  
— Давай его сюда, — находится Ливия.  
Айзек разворачивается к ней, волоча демона за собой, не обращая внимания на стальную хватку, сжимающую его бока в попытке переломать рёбра, и секира Ливии, тяжело взлетев, опускается демону прямо в лицо. Чёрная маска разлетается на куски, лезвие врубается в темноту, проваливаясь в неё, будто лёт, и хватка на боках Айзека разжимается. Они оседает на мостовую, исходя дымком и превращаясь в лужицу ихора.  
Теперь Они трое. И их тоже трое.  
Пули Тибериуса фаршируют противников, словно демоны — не опасная движущаяся мишень, а тренировочный стенд в спортзале, куда он каждое утро спускает по паре обойм. Особый металл, особая магия Сумеречных Охотников заставляет Они корчится и отступать. Один за одним они растворяется в воздухе, возвращаясь в своё измерение.  
Кто-то кричит из окна, угрожая вызвать полицию.  
Айзек вздрагивает (полиция разыскивает его с момента смерти отца), а Тибериус нервно смеётся (Айзек с ними и полиция его никогда не найдёт) и, достав стило, рисует под ногами руну Невидимости.  
— Пожалуйста, — говорит он, пожимая плечами, — можете вызывать.  
Ливия улыбается, сползая по стене, но улыбка выходит бесцветной, словно вся краска из её тела сбежала в алый цветок крови на платье. Отпустив секиру, она зажимает бок ладонью, и Айзеку хочется одновременно выть от тоски и зализывать Ливии рану, пока та не затянется.  
Они с Тибериусом опускаются на колени рядом с их девочкой. Тибериус осторожно разводит полы куртки и лоскуты разорванного платья, прижимая стило к вспухшей коже у самого края длинной, глубокой царапины. Айзек стягивает с шеи шарф, вытирает им кровь, укладывая голову Ливии себе на колени. Она благодарно ловит его за запястье.  
— Всё в порядке, — шепчет она. — Они дерутся мечами, это тебе не яд высшего демона.  
— Ты потеряла много крови, — хмуро отвечает Тибериус, пряча за резким тоном испытанный страх.  
— Зато мы покончили с демонами. Тай, я взяла твой радар, но что-то сломала, наверное... Он не сработал.  
Рисуя на её коже Иратце, руну Исцеления, Тибериус объясняет, что она просто взяла не тот радар, не доделанный, но зато готовый сработал как надо. Рисуя на её коже Иратце, Тибериус рассказывает о Неметоне и маге с позолоченным портсигаром, и Айзек отстранённо удивляется тому, как складно у него всё получается. Так, что даже не верится, что все это происходило с ним, Айзеком, ведь он — просто он, всего лишь он, и с ним не может произойти ничего необычного. Он не может годами ходить вокруг волшебного дерева и быть его типа хранителем и сыном хранителя. Он не может принимать у себя дома мага, страстно желающего завладеть Неметоном, и не может быть настолько важной помехой, чтобы его пытались убить, хотя про пытаться убить ещё, в общем-то, похоже на правду, ведь с ним всегда случается всё самое худшее. Он не может, сбегая от полиции, добраться до Города Ангелов и встретить там самую лучшую, самую сильную и самую сострадательную девушку на Земле, а вместе с ней — самого умного, самого неловкого и самого лучшего парня. Он не может встретить Сумеречных Охотников и не просто остаться в живых, но остаться с ними, в их доме, в их постели, между ними как в самой защищённой крепости на Земле.  
Такого не может быть. Так нельзя.  
Он всё ещё думает об этом, когда их находят старшие Блэкторны. Ливии нужно в Институт, потому что только в лазарете есть все необходимые лекарства от располосованных мечами боков, сломанных рёбер и рук, и надлежащий уход тоже там...  
Миссис Блэкторн стоит совсем рядом. Айзек чувствует её пристальный взгляд.  
Шарф, прикрывавший следы поцелуев Тибериуса, лежит рядом с Ливии. Он окровавлен, он пахнет Ливией и Тибериусом одновременно, жизнью и кровью, мёдом и смазкой для пистолета. Он больше ничего не скрывает.  
Миссис Блэкторн вроде как не обращает внимания.  
— Надо идти, — говорит она. — Айзек, — её голос ломается, — спасибо. Только ты мог найти её так быстро. Сможешь её понести?  
Это награда, а не просьба, потому что носить Ливию на руках — это всё, о чём можно мечтать, особенно если Тибериус рядом. Айзек кивает, но тут же спохватывается.  
— Я оборотень, — возражает он. — Мне нельзя в Институт.  
Ливия всё ещё держит его за руку.  
— Можно. — Тибериус сжимает вторую. — Тебе всё можно.  
Подобрав шарф, Тибериус засовывает его себе в карман, и Айзек думает, что теперь у него на одну причину меньше для того, чтобы носить его шарфы, раз уж старшие Блэкторны не возражают против засосов, но он всё равно не перестанет.  
Ливия утыкается лицом ему в грудь. Тибериус держится рядом.  
Они со всем разобрались и всех победили. Ему ничто больше не угрожает. Маг уничтожен, а оставшаяся в Бикон Хиллз стая сохранит Неметон. Всё хорошо.  
Всё идеально.  
Так не бывает, думает Айзек.  
Так не бывает, но так всё-таки есть.

Fin~


End file.
